the deathstar
by chris9
Summary: this is about a kid trying to prove that he has chosen the path to destroy the greatest duelists of all time(sorry if its bad, its my first time writing a fic.....enjoy,ill have more comin to ya! ^_^v
1. deathstar

deathstar  
  
"freeze!" chris said. "i will physically hurt you with the trap card i just played".  
"oh crap"malik said."MIRROR FORCE, ACTIVATE NOW!!!"chris said.  
malik lost ra in the trap destruction.  
"time i showed you the meaning of losing!"he played the deathstar card (atk 5150 def 3500)  
"deathstar, SUPER INFERNO BLASTER!!!!!!!!!" malik's lifepoints dropped faster than the   
trap card was played."Noooooooo!" malik slapped down his deck in the confusion of how or   
why he lost.   
"hey chris"yami said.  
"yea"chris questioned.  
"i wanna duel ya!"yami said.  
"duel!"  
the duel started as chris played the perfect hand as usual."ha!,yami...you have no chance   
of winning against my,tyrant dragon!"(atk 2900 def 2500) "he also attacks twice in one turn,  
i'll save my destruction for next turn, go."chris said as he made a devilish smerk at yami.  
"ha! i can say no more than, ok... you will face the power of the summuned skull!"yami played  
it and ended his turn."ok,tyrant dragon....SKULL FLAME!!!!"he bashed summuned skull with the  
flames, knocking the fiend to the ground."alright, time to finish this duel"yami said.  
"what!"chris had a wierd look on his face"dark magician with book of secret arts!"."  
my magician, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" "HAHAHAHA!!!!!!" chris laghed as he played magic cylander.  
"NO!!!!!!" yami lost as he fell to the ground metamorphing into yugi again.(oh,by the way...  
there life points are only 3500 in my battles.^_^v) 


	2. the card

2.the card  
  
  
  
chris was walking out of the duelist dome when he came across a stange rock that glimmered   
in the sun, it seemed to look like a card, a demon in a greveyard was the picture.  
a shine came out of nowhere and blinded chris."you are the chosen one.........  
....use this card in the will of the gods of the great pyramids"the blinding  
light dissapeared and he saw the top of his deck, a super rare god card....  
"WHAT,ITS HELLRAISING GRAVEDEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"he stared in amazement. He looked  
at the status(he destroys all monsters on your opponents field and gains 1000 attack   
for every monster on the field that died."his attack is 9000!!!!!!!!"  
"His defense is 4700!!!"he thought about how he was going to use the card when  
he got to............kaiba. he finally continued walking all night until he  
came to the fighters dome.  
  
He had never seen a dome so big....the people in the dome must have been  
10 times better than yami, and malik. then i found out, when i walked in, I  
saw my best friend.... jason. 


	3. the amazing dome

the amazing dome  
  
  
  
Chris ran for the door as he opened it and saw jason, collecting his cards from the field...  
snickering at his losing opponent "Jason,hey!!!!" chris yelled across the room full of duelists.  
"hey....Chris,its been a while!" yelling back.   
"are you winning?"  
"yes, as always"jason replied with a smile.  
"i am entering now" chris said.  
chris went to the registration table, and filled the forms.  
"hey,Jason...im your next opponent" chris said in determination.  
"i think iv'e got good odds beating you chris."  
"DUEL"  
they drew there 5 cards. preparing to fight to the finish, chris played bloodrain dragon  
(atk-2450 def-3000) and he called his turn over after a card was placed face down.  
"for my turn i will play la dginn, attack mode!" he ended his turn and did nothing,  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!" chris got the hellraiser gravedemon."ill kill you with  
the most strongest card in the game...HELLRAISER GREVEDEMON, OBLIDERATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
hellraiser gravedemon eliminated la dginn and now had 10,000 attack.  
"darn!,and i was doing so well"jason said in a sad sigh.  
they shook hands and then it was time for the next duel.  
  
chris now had a very formadable opponent.....................kaiba.  
"so, i have to face you ..chris 


	4. kaibas defeat

kaibas defeat  
  
  
"lets just do this kaiba"  
"fine"  
they drew their hands and the duel started off.kaiba went first. He played judge man  
(atk-2200 def-1300).when chris started his turn...he played gia the dragon champion  
(atk-2600 def-2000), and played a magic card(life expander_-_increases your lp by 2ooo).  
"gia, SOLDIER SLASH!"  
  
  
Kiabas monster died and now it was kaibas turn."ladginn,attack mode!" this time kaiba was  
mad because he was low on lp. "aha!, kaiba.......you wont win against my...." "HEY!!!!!  
THAT THEIF TOOK MY SUPER CARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
(please read and review ^_^v) 


	5. the heart of the game

the heart of the game  
  
  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" chris screamed from 30 feet away. "i want to duel you for that card!!!!"chris  
siad with a fiend look. "fine,you puny piece of crap!!!! ill crush you with my superior  
deck!"the thief said.  
"LETS DO IT!!!!!"  
this time they were transported to the elimination chamber. chris had no attention to   
where he was. they drew the 5 cards and dueled. "you cant stand the heat of this card!!!!!!  
Go! fire serpant"(atk-2000 def-2000). now it was chris's turn."ill play this card facedown   
on the field. and ill end my turn with this defense mode monster, go" "ok...... ill  
destroy your monster with the feirce dragon, attack mode!"(atk-2000 def-2300).  
"i think you just lost"chris said  
"what?"the theif looked scared.  
"my name is chris, and ill stay that way until i die.I am going to trust in the game to  
draw!!!!!.....deathstar!, attack mode!"  
  
  
chris had summuned the monster that won him the game.  
"deathstar!!! ETERNAL FIRE BLAST!!!"  
"no, it cant be...." the thiefs monsters had been destroyed so he just played a   
defense monster and ended his turn."now.... i will use the magic card i played face down  
for my first turn......RIAGEKI-_-(destroys all opponents monsters on the field)  
....im not done....with 350 left, ill kill you for good!!!!!! now deathstar...  
ETERNAL INFERNO SPEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
the thief was so humiliated he threw the card to him and ran....leaving his deck  
behind.  
( pleeeeeze r/r ^_^V ) 


End file.
